Never left me again
by BloodyShow
Summary: Apprendre que l'on est enceinte de son amant n'est pas quelque chose de très facile à gérer. Certains font face à leur vie, et font des choix. Le choix de Julia Houston ? Prendre la fuite, après tout .. l'Iowa à l'air plutôt acceuillant.


« _Molly, rentre à la maison s'il te plait ! _»

Elle jura en sortant la tarte du four et ne pu s'empêcher de rire, elle n'était pas assez cuite. Décidément, Julia ne serait jamais une bonne cuisinière. Elle appela sa fille une nouvelle fois et fronça les sourcils, pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? Paniquée elle courut vers la porte et s'arrêta en chancelant.

« _Michael ? Mais .. comment .._

_-Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié mon nom._ »

Comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle humecta ses lèvres et s'avança lentement, méfiante. Elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre pourquoi il était ici, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir le savoir. Son épaisse chevelure rousse était rassemblée en une tresse et elle portait une chemise blanche avec un jean. Lui aussi il portait un jean, avec un de ces t-shirt qui le mettent si bien en valeur. Il est revenu, plus tentant que jamais.

« _Julia Houston, tu étais faite pour New-York, Broadway. Ta vie c'était la bas .. Et du jour au lendemain .. l'Iowa ? _»

Il tourna sur lui même en écartant les mains, éclatant de rire. Molly, qui jusque là c'était glissée derrière sa mère ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler, elle ne demanda pas à sa mère qui était cet homme, elle le savait déjà.

« _J'avais besoin d'air frais._

_-Tu voulais t'éloigner de moi._

_-Michael.. _»

Il la fixait avec ses grands yeux bleus, bien sur qu'elle avait voulu s'éloigner qu'aurait-elle du faire ? Ce n'était pas une situation très anodine après tout. Elle se replongea dans le bleu intense de ses yeux..

« _ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué _» souffla-t-elle avec amusement.

_**FLASHBACK. **__Elle évita soigneusement de marcher sur le cadavre de la bouteille de champagne, ainsi que sur les nombreux vêtements qui jonchaient le sol. « Reviens avec moi » lui souffla-t-il et elle, elle se contenta de rire. Elle s'entendit lui répondre que c'était déjà trop tard avant d'enfiler sa culotte qu'elle avait réussi à retrouver dans ce bazar. Elle boutonna la chemise qu'elle venait de mettre et sourit lentement. « Il faut que je rentre » avant que je ne te vomisse dessus. Elle ricana intérieurement, il lui avait fait tellement d'effet sur cette scène que tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à faire c'était de retomber dans ses bras. Encore une fois. Tom ne serait pas fière d'elle, mais elle non plus elle n'était pas fière. Elle mit sa jupe, lui envoya un baiser et sortit en titubant, prenant à peine le temps de mettre ses chaussures à talons, elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps avec lui. Elle ne devait pas._ **ENDOFTHEFLASHBACK**

Il aurait du s'en douter, qu'elle essaierait de vivre une vie parfaite, loin de lui. Il était assis devant une lourde table en bois pendant que Julia tentait vainement de découper la tarte aux pommes. Il ne la regardait pas, tout ce qui l'intéressait pour le moment c'était Molly.

«_ Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Tu avais une comédie musicale qui marchait comme sur des roulettes, un mari, un fils et même un amant. » Il ricana doucement. « Sans parler de tes amis, et à cause de moi tu as lâché tout ça.._

_-Tu as finis pas venir. _»

Elle releva doucement la tête et demanda à sa fille de monter jouer dans sa chambre.

« _Je parle à Leo tout les mardis soirs, à Tom presque tout les jours. Il m'a raconté tout sur Marilyn le musical, si bien que je n'ai pas eu l'impression de partir._

_-Alors pourquoi partir ?_

_-Tu crois que c'est facile de se rendre compte que l'on est enceinte de son amant. Je ne pouvais plus rester à New-York, te croiser tout les jours. Léo m'a proposé de partir et j'ai pensé que c'était une idée merveilleuse. Une vieille ferme à retaper en Iowa, suffisamment loin de toi pour t'oublier. _»

Elle essuya ses mains sur son tablier avant de le retirer et mordit dans une part de tarte, son visage s'éclairant d'une joie candide. Il se leva alors et défit sa tresse, rassemblant les cheveux roux de son ancienne amante sur ses épaules. Il se rapprochait dangereusement et elle sentait sa peau se hérisser de l'électricité qu'il se dégageait entre eux. Dieu que sa proximité lui avait manqué.. Ne perdant pas la face elle déposa la part de tarte et sourit à Michael.

«_ Tu m'as offert un merveilleux cadeau, une fille. Et je t'en serais .. _»

Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser fiévreux, ils n'avaient pas le temps de penser, ils avaient trop perdu de temps.

Il caressa la peau de son bras, il avait toujours trouvé que cela ressemblait à de la porcelaine. Après avoir embrassé le bout de son nez en souriant il détailla son visage, elle n'avait pas changé, comme si les années n'avaient aucun impact sur elle.

« _Tu es si belle .. _»

Elle rougit fortemment, lui soufflant d'arrêter avant de se blottir contre lui.

« _Tu aurais pu venir plus tôt, cinq ans ça fait long._

_-Tu aurais pu écrire une comédie musicale avec un peu moins de succès, que je puisse me libérer plus tôt ! _»

Ils rirent de bon cœur, ils avaient le temps devant eux aujourd'hui. Et puis aussi demain.


End file.
